the_ultimate_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200214-history
VK 28.01
The VK 28.01 is a German Tier VI Light Tank. The vehicle was intended as a standard German light tank for the Panzerwaffe and a basis for anitaircraft tanks and vehicles able to ride on any terrain and railroad tracks. Existed only in blueprints. The VK 28.01 leads to the Aufklärunspanzer Panther. Basic Statistics Crew Configuration: Commander, Gunner, Driver, Radio Operator, Loader Personal Review I played this tank as the top Tier German Light Tank at the time, when the Aufkl. Panther was announced, I began working on EXP and had enough when it was relased, so my experience with this tank will not be completely to the specifications for the tank now. This tank play similarly to the Leopard, however it was a bit more sluggish at times, but it still had the top speed limit, which it could reach down slopes or across the flat fairly easily. However this tank was armed with a rather dangerous 105mm gun, rather than the 3cm M.K. which changed the way you play the tank a lot. You play this more of a hit-and-run tank, beacuse of the long reload time on the 105mm gun. After I played a while I figured out how to play it properly, you play as a passive scout for the beginning of the game, hold all fire, unless needed, or until half the enemy team is dead, if you get an oppurtunity to get to the artillery, go for it, because you can almost always 1 shot the arty, and get out of there. While tanks are distracted gen behind them, now, this is something not a lot of players playing with the 105mm forget to do. Shoot the engine deck, rather than the rear of the tank, as this will guaruntee full damage, provided you are firing HE shells. This means you can quite easily do heavy damage to even tier VIII and IX tanks, due to your tank generally being taller than the medium and heavy tanks you will face. A good tank, which is why I kept mine as the tier VI top tier light tank for the Germans, but I did sell it after the introduction of the Aufkl. Panther, but really, I regret it, because the Aufkl. Panther is a much worse tank than the VK 28.01. So I would recommend keeping it if you want a high tier German light tank, rather than keeping the Aufkl. Panther. Pros and Cons Pros *Excellent view range and signal range *105mm firing HE is capable of doing damage regardless of armor thickness *Large track health pool allows tank to absorb damage *Angled frontal armor allows for lucky bounces from time to time *The 25 tonne tank makes for great rams against light tank, artillery and some medium tanks *Able to pivot *Strong enough to support tanks and help deal damage as a flanker Cons *Heavy turning will significantly slow this tank *Has trouble circling tanks by itself due to speed loss during cornering *DPM is low compared with other derp cannons *Dodging shells can be difficult to to size and slow turning speed *Chances of surviving after being tracked is low, due to slow acceleration Category:German Light Tanks Category:Light Tanks